


Warm and Fuzzy Inside

by MaverickWerewolf



Category: Original Work, Wulfgard
Genre: F/M, Non-Lethal Vore, Non-sexual vore, Protective vore, Saving some baby animals, Soft Vore, Vore, actually it's not that vorish at all it just kind of happens, and some silly romance, anyway baby bunnies, something like that, transportation vore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickWerewolf/pseuds/MaverickWerewolf
Summary: Sadja is very tired of rain. So is the burrow full of baby bunnies that she finds - and they need a new home. Luckily for them, Sadja has a mobile home and isn't averse to sharing (not with baby animals, anyway).





	Warm and Fuzzy Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Happy vore day!  
(I was going to write something more substantial, but I had this already written, so enjoy.)
> 
> Story contains vore. Obviously. If baby bunnies being vored protectively doesn't suit you, you were warned.

The rain came down in sheets, swamping the grassland and carving new rivers between the knolls. Everything was starting to turn into a great muck, and she’d even had to put on boots to spare her feet from all the mud.

Or, at least, Voros had made her do that. Not like _she _minded some mud. Except that rock that’d gone and cut her foot earlier. That was when the boots went on, along with a whole lot of scowling and _you’re doing this now _tone.

Wasn’t like she could do a whole lot to stop him when he went and dragged her over by one bloody ankle and shoved a boot on, now was it?

Anyway, she tromped on, hood over her head and with boots that mysteriously fit her feet – pretty well, anyway – almost like Voros had kept some for just such an occasion. Or maybe he’d made them. So endearing.

“Where we going, Voros?” Sadja said, flicking some rainwater at the back of his head. She was drenched. The cloak on her shoulders didn’t do much good when it was sticking to her, all wet and floppy.

Flicking rainwater didn’t make any difference, either, since Voros was equally as drenched, short hair sticking flat to his head for once in its existence. But he still noticed the droplets, somehow, because when did he ever not notice something?

That earned her a quick glance, or as quick as he could glance when she stood on his left. And she always did. Insistently, seeing as she belonged there.

“That’s the second time you’ve asked,” he said, still walking. Trudging, more like, his boots leaving heavy prints so thick anyone with eyes could’ve tracked him. _Stompos. _Her tracks were much smaller, naturally. Would’ve been smaller still if not for the ruddy boots.

“Mh, sure, but I didn’t hear the answer.”

“Illikon,” Voros replied. “We’ve got a ways to go.”

Sadja huffed her best Voros huff. “Can’t we pitch a tent someplace? And I don’t mean yours. That’ll not get us out the rain.”

Voros grunted.

“Grunt, huff…”

She lost her next thought. It wandered off through the downpour and the rain-saturated earth, toward a heavy dip in the grass just off to their left: a dip of grass caving in on itself and seeming unhappy about it, if all the whining and whimpering was any indication.

Ahead of her, Voros paused and looked back – maybe only because she had stopped in her tracks.

“What?” he prompted.

Sadja didn’t say a word, listening to all the noises coming from the grass as she crept closer, hating every single stitch in the stupid boots on her stupid feet for being so heavy and getting stuck in the mud. Whatever it was, it wasn’t going anywhere, because the slumped grass didn’t move.

Stopping beside it, she knelt and grabbed some handfuls of the wet grass clumps, throwing them over her shoulder.

Bunnies.

_Baby _bunnies. Little fluffy baby bunnies, piles of them, all hiding in a deep burrow in the grass, their tiny fuzzy limbs all curled up under them making them look like perfect slips of… bunny. Aphrodite’s tidy heart-shaped bush, they were so cute.

And they were being flooded.

Rabbits were smart buggers, they knew how to build a nice burrow, but there wasn’t much for all the flooding around here. There was apparently no mother about, either.

Voros’s heavy footsteps thick with mud came tromping up behind her, and he and his heat hunkered down right next to her. Sadja threw him a look and a frown.

“Rabbits?” he said.

“Bunnies,” she corrected. “Absolutely not the same thing.”

She reached into the burrow and fished – almost literally – one from the burrow, then thrust it at Voros’s chest encompassing her peripheral vision. That got her a grunt, but he took it; she didn’t look at him, reaching in and fishing out more baby bunnies. And more. And more.

They kept coming, and she kept piling them into Voros’s arms. Until—

“Sadja,” Voros said pointedly, getting her attention as she was elbow-deep in the bunny burrow, and she finally looked at him.

It would’ve been hilarious, really, seeing him crouching there with two arms full of tiny, wet, miserable, shivering baby bunnies, but right now it wasn’t. Right now it… oh there was another one.

Sadja made a face and yanked her mud-soaked arm from the burrow with yet another bunny in it, carefully setting it atop another one in Voros’s arms. They threatened to all come tumbling out and into the mud and resume being still more wet and miserable than they were very carefully squashed against his chest, which was quite warm, armor or no. She’d know.

She also knew some other things. And that there were more bunnies.

“Their momma must’ve been a real kicker,” Sadja said as she carefully put another bunny on the leaning tower of bunnies almost up to Voros’s chin, and that was a _very _long ways to go up.

Voros emitted such a low rumble of a groan she thought of stuffing him nearer the burrow to vibrate the rest of the bunnies out.

“It was funny,” she said.

“It was terrible,” he said a bit flatly.

When she pulled out _another _bunny, he grunted and set his jaw at her. If she had to guess, one of those hands was just itching to pinch at his nose bridge. Seemed to help him cope or whatnot.

Fine, maybe there were too many bunnies. And they were still cold and still shivering, and… without shelter or warmth. Sadja put on a thoughtful face and squinted at Voros, who sat there staring at her.

He opened his mouth to say something probably all about how they couldn’t do this and bla bla, and Sadja lifted the last little bunny for his face.

Voros craned his head back and grunted again in confusion before saying, “What are you _doing?”_

Sadja just ran a finger down the last bunny’s back. “Open up, Voros.”

He blinked at her, then furrowed his brow as she lifted the bunny and hovered it under his nose. “That’s a reserved space,” he said almost through his teeth.

“Aw, touching, only for me and food and… Anyway I’m sharing.”

Then she pushed the unsuspecting bunny’s head right against Voros’s lips, until he opened his mouth and let her stuff it on inside. He huffed, threw his head back, and downed the thing in one swallow.

“Gentle, Gulpos, they’re not your dinner.”

“They taste better cooked,” he said, and Sadja froze to stare at him. Briefly, at least until she scooped up another baby rabbit and good as fed it to him.

“Did you just make a _joke?_ Was that a joke, Voros?”

A smile tugged its way onto half his face. “It was a comment.”

“They must be tickling you in there or something.”

He snorted. “They’re—”

She stuffed another bunny into his mouth, and he gave her a _look _look before swallowing that one, too.

“Not,” he finished after. Though he did make a bit of a face, eye squinting and lip pulling up a little.

“Squirmy?” she said with a hint of a grin, holding up another.

“At first.”

“Means they’re getting comfy. They like you, Voros. _No _accounting for taste.”

He snorted.

“I’m glad that soul business doesn’t work _too _two-way,” she said, putting bunny after bunny in his mouth. “Absolutely would not feed you live things.”

He grunted. Not that he could do much else past all the swallowing.

“Or let you eat me.”

_Grunt?_

“Running out of space yet?”

_Grunt. ‘_No,’ grunt.

“I’mma start an inn, we’ll be rich.”

Finally the bunny pile disappeared, and Voros sat back on his rear briefly like he had to reassess how to move. Sadja grinned at him and bit her lip.

“Looking a little stuffed, there, Voros,” she said, hopping up to her feet again, and – right, mud. Her feet had gotten thoroughly stuck and trying to jump up just made her awkwardly teeter and fall on her ass.

Voros exhaled a short, almost silent laugh, getting up to stand over her, rain dripping off every angle of his face and for a second, yes, Sadja just sat there and stared up at him. Tilted her head a little, just before he reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to her feet.

“My hero,” she quipped.

He only lifted one brow at her and kept looking. _Look _looking, but a different sort of look.

Sadja quirked a brow right back and said, “Rain making you horny?”

The rain that was – slowing, actually. Quite a bit. So the bunnies might’ve been okay after all. Who knew? It was a little late to worry about that now.

“Not while you’re full of bunnies, that’s vile. We gotta find each and every one a home first.”

“I didn’t say a word,” Voros replied. Not that he had to, since he craned his neck all low and ran one hand up her arm to hook some fingers under her jaw and lift her face, landing a downright calculated kiss on her lips, the sopping wet hood sliding right off her head. His hand sneaked back along her skin to her neck.

Sadja hummed. Then whispered, “This mean _I_ can keep all the bunnies?”

Those strong fingers on her nape gave it a squeeze.

And he said, “Not a chance.”

He turned then and started leading the way again like a walking watchtower, and Sadja stuck her tongue out at his back.

“Spoilsport.”


End file.
